Momentos
by hero-chigi dattebayo
Summary: Serie de drabbles ideados por "Chigi" a partir de imágenes. Cada capítulo es una pareja. ¿Quién pidió más FrUk - UkFra? Enjoy!
1. USA & Canadá

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... evidentes

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

**Momentos**

* * *

Aquel verano había sido el mejor en muchos años. Francia e Inglaterra se olvidaron de ellos por un tiempo, pues apenas si recibían noticias pero... eso no importaba.

Porque esa sonrisa... esa mirada... ese tacto solo podían pertenecerle a él... su otra mitad.

Y cuando veía aquellos ojos resplandeciendo... aquella hermosa sonrisa brillar y el entusiasmo que provocaba su compañía en él.

No podía dejar de pensar que no necesitaba nada más... ni a nadie... ni Francia... o Inglaterra peleando constantemente... mientras estuviera con su hermano... con su querido hermano, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Su corazón latía desbordado por el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca de su hermano.

Sentirse rechazado era una opción probable, al ver esos celestes ojos que no dejaban de observarle con indiferencia pero no dudo en ello.

Su rostro se acercó al ajeno mientras sus pómulos enrojecían por la vergüenza.

Y por fin sus labios alcanzaron los ajenos robándole apenas un casto beso.

* * *

Alfred por fin le tenía solo para él. Su lengua se deslizo por la dermis del cuello ajeno dejando que las sensaciones llenaran el cuerpo de su brother...

Se regocijo al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Matthew, sobre todo cuando en un inesperado movimiento sus manos recorrieron el territorio canadiense.

- A-alfred...-susurro al canadiense con los ojos entrecerrados...

* * *

Sus labios rosando los ajenos, manos que se deslizaban en el cuerpo que era tan parecido al suyo, pero al mismo tiempo extraño... y ese calor recorriendo cada parte de su ser al tenerle tan cerca.

- M-Matthew...

- Al...

Más los labios ajenos no pudieron terminar la frase, pues un arrebatador beso, paso a ser más agonía que cualquier roce.

Sus lenguas luchando de una manera inimaginable... sus manos recorriendo aquel territorio como si fuera la primera vez y entonces...

- OH MON DIEU!  
- BLODDY HELL!

La puerta abierta, la luz alumbrándoles y dos pares de ojos que no dejaban de mirarles.

Debían de empezar a ser más precavidos... no era divertido que sus padres les vieran en situación tan comprometedora...

* * *

_N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Pronto pondremos links a las imágenes en nuestro perfil ¿Tomatitos? ¿Hamburguesitas para estas pobres pancitas italiana y americana?_


	2. Inglaterra & Francia

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... evidentes

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

**Momentos 2**

* * *

El corazón del francés se agitó al sentir los labios de él sobre su frente. Las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos se detuvieron un instante y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.

Si alguien le hubiera comentado lo mucho que se siente con un casto beso... no le hubiera creído.

Pero en ese momento, sólo necesitaba sentir la respiración de él cerca de si mismo para comprender que no era necesario el siquiera tocarlo más allá de lo necesario.

Ya que, solo con sentir su calor... se sentía completo.

* * *

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

No lo sabía y necesariamente no quería pensarlo. Tener esos brazos a su alrededor y esas piernas aprisionándolo era suficiente para quitarle cualquier pensamiento.

El cosquilleo que sentía sobre su piel cuando le tocaba Arthur, y al mismo tiempo el observar esa esmeralda mirada que le estremecía hasta la médula.

No lo sabría jamás...

Arthur jamás sabría lo que el corazón de Francis guardaba para él, porque así funcionada todo. Las peleas... los encuentros casuales... los roces inesperados...

"Pero aun así..." pensó el francés... "me gustaría tanto permanecer de esta forma".

Y sus ojos se cerraron arrullado por la suave respiración ajena.

* * *

La sonrisa sarcástica de Inglaterra apareció en cuanto vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Francia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Inglaterra había dejado de ser intimidado por esa mirada celeste, por esa sonrisa coqueta. Y sin embargo la atracción que sentía por esa nación era irremediable.

Lo tenía por fin entre la cama y su cuerpo... sentía el temblor del territorio ajeno, pero sobre todo el observar esa mirada llena de emociones confusas le provocó un disparo al corazón.

No podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?

Era tan sólo sexo casual... una relación de enemistad eterna... un punto y aparte del mundo que les rodeaba, donde Inglaterra y Francia eran los inseparables enemigos... los enemistados... los que peleaban por cualquier cosa.

Escondiendo la necesidad de tocarse... recorrerse... ser tan sólo Francis... & Arthur...

* * *

_N/A: ¿Qué opinan? Si Chigi se inspira más, quizá los actualicemos y les avisamos si es así, mientras tanto ¿Tomatitos? Chigi necesita alimentarse bien eh? XD_


	3. Turquía & Grecia

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... evidentes

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

**Momentos 3**

* * *

Kedi sarnoso... eso era. Un maldito presuntuoso malagradecido que tenía una fuerte obsesión por los gatos.

Pero no podía dejar de verlo.

Esos ojos verdes como los prados... sus cabellos castaños y esa piel... piel clara y delicada, suave al tacto...

Como aquella vez.

Cerré los ojos al instante en que los recuerdos de antaño se arremolinaban en mi mente...

- Hey Kedi...

Y decidí molestarlo como en otras ocasiones.

Pero no pude.

Al ver esos ojos, al perderme en ellos... esa ternura que tenían sus orbes pintadas hacia segundos atrás... ahora manchadas por el deteste que tenía contra mí.

Un agitado corazón que ni Allá podría reparar.

- Turquía...

Pronuncio con un deje de molestia... y el sentirlo siquiera cerca por una pelea era lo necesario para sentirme completo.

Mi sonrisa sarcástica y ególatra apareció. Mis manos tocando sus costos cabellos... mi rostro acercándose al ajeno...

- sevmek...

* * *

No era fácil estar así con él... por un tiempo muy largo le detesto pero ahora... ahora necesitaba más que nunca el sentirse cuidado por esos brazos.

Sentirse a salvo de todo el mundo si era necesario.

- Kedi...

La voz ronca de Sadiq le hizo estremecer in segundo y mirarlo a los ojos.

Esos ojos tan verdes, tan profundos... tan suyos.

* * *

Noche invernal... ambos caminando sin sentido alguno hacia la casa de él... su querido amigo Japón. Ambos moviéndose más por inercia que por gusto...

Y las estrellas desapareciendo del cielo a causa de la llegada de la aurora. La incomodidad presente a cada paso que daban y la insistente conciencia que los torturaba.

Y entonces, él tomando el primer paso... agarrando la muñeca ajena, girando el cuerpo que no era suyo y mirando ese rostro que torturaba día y noche su pensar.

Ojos que cruzaban sus miradas por esa ocasión, como las anteriores, como en cada reunión. Y una mano temblando acercándose a ese rostro oculto. Mejillas sonrojadas, cálidas con necesidad de...

Y por fin, viéndose frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, justo en el momento en el que el cielo, dejaba brillar la luz solar. Apolo hacía de las suyas para que ambos por un instante irremediable se perdieran uno en el otro.

"Te quiero" Grito su corazón.

"Bésame" Repitió su cabeza.

Rostros ajenos, rostros conocidos acercándose, tomándose, reconociéndose... y labios temblando por la expectación uniéndose por fin después tanto tiempo.

Larga noche con preguntas en la penumbra, en la oscuridad en la agonía. La aurora reveladora, la llegada del día... de la verdad... de los deseos cumplidos...

Y dos personas... de quienes no importan los nombres, sus naciones e incluso sus rencores...

Sentirse es suficiente. Ahora... un solo instante... un segundo más...

Para siempre.

* * *

_N/A: Por ahora, el último... hasta que Chigi se inspire más ¿Tomatitos en forma de review? HAHAHAHAHAHA_


	4. Prusia & Austria

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... evidentes

Estos se pusieron un poco más largos, algunos son mas bien viñetas, dada la temática de las imágenes, que por cierto, no son elegidas por nosotras, sino por chicas de páginas en cierta red social muy popular.

Además, el contenido es más explícito, así que ¡avisados están!

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

**Momentos 4**

* * *

Día de san Valentin. Alemania había preparado unas... extrañas cosas para Italia y él... él no sabía realmente que debería de hacer. Cada año Francia y España le daban un obsequio pero... cada año él se deprimía al verlos a ellos dos, siempre juntos.

"Pero este año no será así" se dijo convencido

Paso toda la mañana buscando algo especial e incluso le dio a Hungría su colección de fotos de West con ita-chan, para que no se apareciera. Y entonces preparándolo todo llego al lugar citado... en el bolsillo de su chamarra estaba eso...

- Obaka-san...

Alzo los ojos para poder observarle. Unas flores interrumpían su visión y un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al encontrarse con esos bellos orbes amatistas.

- Señorito...

Por primera vez se abstuvo de mencionar más... se incorporo de la banca ocultando aquel obsequio. Le observo a los ojos con intensidad, con sentimientos verdaderos.

No importaba que las parejas pasearan... que un mexicano golpeara a un americano o que el pequeño Canadá antes invisible estuviera al lado de una hermosa africana.

La sonrisa de Gilbert apareció. Roderich re sonrojo.

Y así... aquel día de San Valentin... comenzó.

* * *

Cerro los puños con frustración. Él estaba ahí sentado como siempre... en completa soledad vistiéndose como otras veces.  
Pero no podía evitar sentirse destrozado con aquella imagen.

- Kesesese~ ¿Pasa algo malo Se...?

Los labios de Gilbert se cerraron al sentirse aprisionado entre los brazos de Austria. El cuerpo germano que temblaba al solo tenerle ahí, sintiendo con sus manos cada una de ellas...

Culpa

Vergüenza

Frustración

La diestra del albino se poso sobre los cabellos castaños del austriaco dándole un poco de consuelo. Y es que Prusia entendía. Entendía esa mirada, ese cuerpo brindándole calor, esas manos que con cuidado y lentitud tocaban cada una de sus cicatrices. Se sentía bien.

Por un momento ser débil... dejar descansar su viejo cuerpo inservible... olvidado. Al menos de esta forma... aunque infame, aunque corta... sentía que él, El Gran Prussia... aun existía...

Al menos existía a los ojos de su señorito.

* * *

Estaba completamente ebrio. Aunque eso lo noto desde que entro a su hogar aquel día para molestarlo una vez más.

Sin embargo Ore-sama no se imaginaba la razón por la que el señorito podrido podría estar así. Se acerco sin más notando lo más vestido que estaba y lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

- ¿R-Roderch?

Él le miro con los ojos nublados por el alcohol. Una sonrisa ausente y nostálgica se poso en sus labios.

- Otra vez... no...

Gilbert frunció el seño. ¿A que se refería?

- Oh... bueno...

Y ahora... ahora los labios del señorito estaban sobre los suyos, su cuerpo atosigando al ajeno y esas cálidas mejillas que brindaban calor a las suyas propias. Lo detuvo al darse cuenta de lo agitado que él mismo estaba.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- Tu lo deseas... y yo te deseo...

Una mirada distinta... y nuevamente sus cuerpos unidos en una danza de labios, continua, regocijante y pasional. Minutos después el cuerpo desnudo del austriaco sentado sobre las piernas del prusiano; ambos disfrutando de sus bocas llenas de un sabor a licor... ambos tocando sus pieles al desnudo con tranquilidad.

Ambos perdiéndose en sus divagaciones y deseos.

* * *

Fantasías... nunca se imaginaron que las fantasías podrían ser tan excitantes.

Austria sentía tal vergüenza que esperaba que Gilbert jamás hablara de esto, mientras que Prusia, bueno él estaba bastante extrañado por este "intento". No era que le desagradara, pero su pasado teutón le decía muchas cosas.

La puerta del lavabo se abrió y... la imagen que observó le dejó sin palabras. Las mejillas de Austria irradiaban calor mientras trataba de caminar con esos tacones altos. El collar para Prussia estaba listo y sin siquiera pedirle permiso, Roderich le aventó sobre los almohadones de la cama...

Subiendo con sensualidad sobre Gilbert, le puso el collar tomando la cadena. Movió entonces sus caderas sobre la masculinidad contraria. Esa impropia ropa tenía sus... ventajas...

El prusiano se relamió los labios mientras acariciaba las piernas ajenas. Disfrutando de observarlo, de sentirlo... de hacerlo suyo...

Esa noche... las fantasías tendrían lugar en la casa del austriaco...

* * *

Se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su señorito sobre su miembro erecto. Esos largos dedos deslizándose por su dermis, llenando de calidez y cosquilleo cada parte que tocaba.

Roderich le observo con regocijo. No todos los días tenía a Gilbert de aquella forma, con las pálidas mejillas rojas, con el labio inferior siendo mordido incesantemente tratando de no soltar todos aquellos gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Era como... realizar una melodía... y quería escucharlo por completo.

Por fin metió aquel miembro en su boca succionándolo, sintiendo el control. La espalda del albino se arqueo y de sus labios salio su voz gutural. De las comisuras de sus labios comenzaba a asomarse un poco de saliva y el calor que lo inundaba en ese momento le hacia estremecer por completo. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su Austria

Suyo...

Sus ojos apocados por el deseo... su cuerpo exigiéndole más y ese cuerpo ajeno temblando por tener más. Fue suficiente para que alejándolo de si lo tomara por la nuca para besarle, sintiendo su sabor en los labios ajenos.

Manos que se deslizaban, tocaban, reconocían.

Y la dureza de ambos siendo torturada por la espera... espera que no duraría mucho...

* * *

_N/A: Y de momento tenemos un poco más de estos mini-relatos ¿Tomatitos-Reviews? ¡Chigi los agradece! ¿Please? *ojitos*_


	5. Prusia & Austria II

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... muuuuy evidentes

Y para quienes pidieron más...

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

**Momentos 5**

* * *

Él era demasiado Awesome para avergonzarse por algo así. Además no era como "sí realmente" lo sintiera. Todo por las estúpidas ideas de sus malos amigos. ¡Mein Gott! ¿Por qué no se negó cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Tuvo que acallar sus pensamientos internos porque "ahí estaba él". Tragó con dificultad antes de acercarse, a paso lento pero decidido.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Gilbert no tenía ni idea de que decir, y él solo le veía con un deje de reproche (al encontrarlo en situación más informal).

Por fin los orbes de Gilbert chocaron con los de Roderich.

- Esto... Agradece al Asombroso Gilbert por ser tan buen a-amigo - se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo - y-y-y-y... -le acerco un ramo de flores logrando que la sorpresa se reflejara en el rostro ajeno...

continuará...

* * *

Esta vez él tomo la iniciativa. A decir verdad, en algunas ocasiones anteriores le había parecido una falta de cuidado, respeto y modales el besarse de aquella forma tan impúdica en su hogar, a pesar de la soledad en el mismo.

Notó como su albino se quedaba ciertamente desconcertado ante el toque de sus labios, quien tomó poco a poco el ritmo dejando, por primera vez, que el austriaco guiara en esa danza de labios, saliva y lenguas.

El calor que sintió en su rostro por su osadía disminuyo conforme todo desaparecía a su alrededor, tan sólo los sentidos estaban presentes. Sus respiraciones agitadas y el latido de su corazón taladrando en su interior. Un escalofrió cruzo su cuerpo al sentir la mano del oji-rubi en su abdomen y deslizándose entre sus ropas.

Era inconfundible mente una sensación de regocijo, inadecuada pero...

- Austria necesito que...

Ambos se separaron de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Alemania. Gilbert esbozo una sonrisa observando de reojo a su señorito y... por otro lado, Roderich tenia sentimientos encontrados:

Por un lado estaba algo molesto por la forma inadecuada en que los encontró el germano. Pero por otro lado...

- Obaka-san! no pudiste tocar la puerta? Pero que falta de educación es esa...

* * *

Mis orbes no pueden dejar de observarte. De añorar el "cazarte" como si de un animal se tratase, tenerte a mi merced.

- Obaka-san deja de estar haciendo nada y mejor... - tus labios son acallados por los míos mientras fantaseo con cada cosa que podría hacerte.

Como si fuera un felino, delinear tu cuerpo con mi lengua. Los jadeos salen de tu boca permitiendo acceso a la mía y mis manos sienten tu calor. ¿Juegas conmigo? Señorito, sabes que de este cazador no podrás escapar...

Mi dulce presa.

Las prendas desaparecen una a otra, dejando a mi merced cada parte de tu piel. Esto te gusta, lo sé al ver tus ojos, embriagados por el placer de sentirme cerca de tí...

Te pongo boca abajo, subiendo mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo; me dedico a lamer el lóbulo de tu oído sintiendo tu cuerpo. Apenas unas prendas separan tu piel de la mía. Acaricio con mis manos tu cuerpo sin dejarte escapar.

- Quiero probar cada parte de ti - susurro a tu oído, logrando que nuestros cuerpos estén aun (si es posible) más unidos.

* * *

Desvíe la mirada del piano, no podía concentrarme simple y sencillamente porque "No estás aquí". Mis manos se cierran con fuerza arruinando el papel y con ello la melodía que pretendía crear.

Cierro los ojos con frustración tan evidente, como evidente es el que ya no estás a mi lado. Esta casa es tan grande y la soledad tan añeja... Hungría también se fue, pero aun cuando fuimos un matrimonio yo...

Do-Do-Mi...

Notas que carecen de sentimientos, de esperanza. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te trata bien? Si ese final hubiera sido diferente tú...

Pero incluso Alemania parece otro. El brillo de sus ojos se fue y las fuerzas de seguir son sólo por tus palabras... las últimas.

- Gilbert...

Lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, no soy un ser frió e insensible, aunque tu mismo me taches de ello. Las notas se desvanecen por el agua de mis ojos y siento como sí en cualquier momento pudieras llegar.

-Obaka-san...

Con esa sonrisa, con tus "asombrosas" palabras. ¿Por qué tartas tanto?

¡Regresa! ¡Destruye ese muro que nos separa!

No soy un ser frió Gilbert, no lo soy... y ahora más que nada en este mundo te necesito... porque ahora todo carece de su brillo; porque incluso las notas de mi piano han caído en el mutismo.

Y es como sí me abrazaras y besaras; y es como si pudiera sentirte aunque lejos te encuentras.

Obaka-san... Obaka-san...

* * *

Las heridas se abren una y otra vez, pero la debilidad de mi cuerpo es suficiente hasta para acallar mi dolor. Mis ojos cerrados y mis latidos apenas audibles, mi respiración lenta, mi sangre, gota a gota, yéndose de mi.

¿Estás bien... West?

Sabía que el final se acercaba... pero quería al menos ser el que te protegiese. Tantas cosas que mi asombroso ser ya no le brindo al mundo...

Viejo Fritz... ¿Estás decepcionado de mi? Hice lo posible por ser el mejor... al menos sé que tu... no estas molesto... ¡Logre mi objetivo final? Alemania vive... y yo...

Un susurro lejano. ¿Acaso este es mi final? Calidez llenando mi cuerpo y el movimiento provoca que un pequeño murmullo de inconformidad salga de mis partidos labios.

Alguien me sostiene, me cuida. ¿Quién eres? Es como si yo...

Un beso en mi frente y ese olor, esa peculiar esencia. Señorito bastardo... ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar con...

Y esas palabras clavándose en mi mente y corazón... quiero decirte que yo... yo también te...

Pero ahora la frialdad me rodea, como si me arrancara de tu lado. Oigo tu voz, la de West e incluso la de Ita-chan... ¿Es este el adiós?

- Yo me haré cargo de él ... da...

Y es como sí el cielo se partiera en dos.

* * *

¡Es desesperante!

El tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, sentirte, abrazarte... ese estúpido y obsoleto vidrio sólo logra que la desesperación llene mi ser.

Pongo mis manos sobre éste y tu unes las tuyas. No siento tu calor... una sonrisa de tus labios y tus ojos que no se separan de los míos. ¡Deseo tanto destruir esta ventana y dejarte salir! Odio tanto esa absurda guerra que nos condeno alejarnos.

Tus labios se mueven. ¡NO puedo siquiera oírte! Mis manos se cierran en puños que arremeten contra ese infame material, y la voz de la autoridad provoca que tu mirada se dirija hacia a mi con preocupación.

Tus ojos como los míos bañados de agua y tus manos junto a las mías sin siquiera poder tocarse. ¡TODO ESTO TIENE QUE ACABAR!

Esa persona se acerca y tu rostro languidece de desesperación. Por ultimo al menos yo...

Tus labios, los míos... unidos y a la vez tan separados. No puedo sentirte... y tanto deseo poder hacerlo. Pero ha terminado aquella hora, acabado como si de un segundo se tratase. Y entonces nuevamente la soledad me encierra...

Hasta la próxima vez... porque Existirá una próxima ¿Verdad?

* * *

_N/A: ¡Más mini-relatos para todos! ¿Tomatitos-Reviews? Chigi tiene hambre yeah! x3_


	6. Inglaterra & Francia II

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama... nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados y prometemos devolverlos sin magulladuras... muuuuy evidentes

Y ahora un poco más de FrUk UkFra

Enjoy!

* * *

**Momentos 6**

* * *

Esa mirada... esa sonrisa... el porte que con malignidad sabía que fascinaba al verle pasar...

Estúpido Anglaterre, con su cabello cual sol revuelto por la brisa marina...

Con esos ropajes que le hacían parecer más temible y sensual de lo que ya era.

Una mirada de reproche se posa sobre mis facciones y tan sólo gano insultándole porque al menos así esas palabras que atoran mi garganta no saldrán, ni por tortura.

- Vándalo... -me conformo con susurrar entre dientes con amargura.

Porque no puedo negar que...

me gusta lo que veo.

* * *

Tus mejillas se llenan de luz, las esmeraldas que tienes por mirada brillan y una mínima sonrisa, apenas un esbozo, se refleja en tus labios.

Me gusta.

¿Hace cuánto que no veo esa mirada en ti? ¿Hace cuánto que mi querido _mon petit lapin _se ha extraviado en la vida?

No puedo dejar de verte. Tan lejano y cercano a la vez.

Me gusta...

Me gusta verte rabiar y maldecir.

Me gusta verte tener esa mirada nuevamente.

Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos, aunque sea solo un sueño.

Y de nuevo te alejas de mí porque él significa mucho... pero no más ¿Verdad?

Porque tu rostro gira hacia mí con esa mueca inconfundible que guarda una sonrisa, y un insulto hiriente sale de tus labios en lugar de esas palabras de amor.

Y eso, es suficiente...

por ahora mon amour.

* * *

Mío.

Desde el principio así ha sido. ¿Crees acaso que eres el único representante en este absurdo juego frog?

Bloddy Hell, sí hasta abiertamente el mundo sabe lo mío que eres.

Me perteneces.

No son los juegos, los toques o el éxtasis del sexo. Cada parte de tu ser, cada milímetro de tu piel tiene tatuado mi nombre.

Puedes estar con el mundo si te place, pero no negaras lo mucho que me perteneces.

Sonríes con galantería y mis mejillas de sonrojan por la molestia; porque esta noche, serás mío...

Y la siguiente...

Y la siguiente...

* * *

El timbre sonó. ¿Es que esperaba a alguna visita? Su semblante tranquilo cambio a uno galante. Esperaba ver a alguna alegre señorita al abrir la puerta.

Nadie...

Una mueca de sorpresa le inundo. ¿Quién había tocado la puerta?

Por unos instantes se planteó el maldecir a los niños que, seguramente, le jugaron una broma y sin embargo, Francis no podría creer que a tan solo unos escasos centímetros se encontraba él, con un ramo de rosas en los brazos y se preguntaría ¿por qué a él?

La cosa es...

Arthur, ¿tendrás el valor de pedírselo?

* * *

Déjame saciar mi sed; deja que tu cuerpo se apasione con mi toque.

Y tu voz delire ante mi roce. ¡Sabes que lo deseas Arthur!

Desde milenios atrás... desde aquella "primera vez"

Tu ser tiembla y se estremece. Tus mejillas desprendiendo calor; tus ojos brillando en éxtasis. Y mi cuerpo…

Mientras tus manos inútilmente tratan de lograr un escape, aprisionándonos cada vez más en este juego, mi cuerpo vibra en la expectativa de poseerte. De que tus jugos y los míos se unan, se mezclen y finalmente...

Una lamida, un jadeo, tus labios… los míos.

La ropa es lo único que estorba ahora.

* * *

Escena típica en sus escapadas al campo.

El británico tratando de cocinar con ese absurdo y nada varonil delantal rosado, mientras el francés se encarga de arreglar los destrozos al arte de los sagrados alimentos. Ambos diciendo cosas sin sentido, ambos pasando tiempo unidos...

De pronto un breve acercamiento, una mirada... una caricia y un beso... una sonrisa robada.

Y es que así pasan a solas a la intimidad de lo que son, sin que muchos otros malinterpreten su acción. Sin que muchos otros esperen sus continuas peleas.

Una típica escena de dos...

* * *

_N/A: Con dedicación para cierta página FrUk en en FB ;D saludos chicas y suerte en su concurso ¿Reviews?_


End file.
